


we love to hate the thing that loves itself like we can't ourselves

by Niiflheim



Category: Don't Stop Me - Malloy/Knight
Genre: Angst, Bacchanal (DSM), Blood and Gore, really bloody and graphic dismemberment scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niiflheim/pseuds/Niiflheim
Summary: a feast for the needed, the ignored, the guilty, the loveless, and the feared -  a simple drop.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	we love to hate the thing that loves itself like we can't ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> theres a reason i love bacchanal so much.

he threw his head back and an eerie manic laugh overtook his entire body; chilling and inhuman- if she who in their arms wasn’t in a frenzy herself; she would have screamed in fear. her skin wrenched under their grasp; what seemed like thousands of hands dug into it with immense pressure. her breath hitched and she shifted under the watchful eyes; teeth gritting into an uncomfortably enamored grimace; the ends of her lips threatening to pierce her eyes.   
  
she let them support her weight; leaning backwards as they seemed to tighten their grip even more around her limbs; inhaling expectantly. the air was tense, hot; smelled faintly of sweat and roman wine- silent. he pursed his lips to take it all in; body twitching and head tilting to examine her leg…   
  
her breathing seemed to quicken as they got closer and closer; one of them even reaching up to gently yank at her long hair; her face contorting in pain. there was speaking; fast and nimble- but nobody could interpret it; words slurred and tossed together with high pitched cackles; bouts of mirth and hysteria splicing through words as if fingers through lightly freckled flesh; a dream like trance had fallen over the group as they zeroed in; hypervigilant onto her.   
  
oh; how they’d kill for a piece of her! for a sliver; even just a sliver of that perfect girl! ah, how they’d hated her, feared her; despised her- and how she loved herself! ah; and how cathartic it was to pick and rip and take, take, take….~

it hurt; but yes, oh, how beauty was nothing but pain! and who knew that better than herself~? who knew it better than her two sweet little puppets who hung onto her every word; obeyed her every command? she only had their best interests at heart from the beginning… sure, she might have wound them up on her finger and tangled the strings that connected them to better suit her perfect frame; but- ah, how worth it was it? staring into his empty eyes- eyes that once furrowed in an façade of martyrdom; a façade that made her own eyes flash with anger. how pesky it was… he was free now. 

she had succeeded.   
  
her hand subconsciously wretched out of the hold it was in; gently running her fingers through his dark hair...he didn’t seem to move away; only stare blankly forward. a horrible grin broke through the pain contorting her cheekbones.   
  
...perfect.   
  


her nostrils flared in a deep gust of hot air as she could feel them breathing on her; each heartbeat rang in her ears as she lets them recollect her free hand roughly. caught in the haze; oh- how wonderful this was. her hunger was insatiable and now it was fulfilled; they loved her, they cherished her- it was everything she could ever have wanted; the air thickened and thickened as the breath and bile rose in her chest- she felt cracks and splinters- they were coming even closer, closer still. hush! better not lose their attention, not even for a second! she stared into their wide eyes; expression softening and laughter kissing her cracking lips as she felt their vices…   
  
behind her there was a scream; a leap; a lunge, a desperate attempt to call out. the veneer was invisible; it had broken- ah; not everyone loved her? how unfortunate...there was no room in her paradise for puppets off their strings.   
  
>* *<

“let me GO.” janelle snarled; fighting against the sharp tension holding her shoulder in place. “i…” her own breath quickened as she pointed to the mass of twisting limbs and laughter. “i have to…”   
  
a sharp hand reached up to reorder her face; away from the carnage and over toward the grinning demon holding her shoulder. there was a fake kindness in the way the light glinted on his glasses and the way his smooth voice purred triumphantly and crawled out of the mouth that had spun the awe-striking and terrible words that made janelle’s eyes tremble in absolute horror and despair. “hm...why would we do that, though? what had you two discussed all those hours ago before they all started marching to the slaughter?” the demon let his hand harshly flick upwards and let her shoulder go; the impact sending her tumbling down onto her knees.   
  
janelle stared daggers into his eyes as she followed his feet as they circled, circled, circled; paced around her, weaving between the two parties on the floor. “I...am...my own person…” she repeated; wearily. it was...her decision..to make.   
  
“yes…” he trailed; snapping his fingers and the mob seemed to recede from her; the girl’s blue eyes boring straight into janelle’s own as if on cue. “stay. out. of. this.” she hissed; janelle hadn’t ever heard her so angry. she winced as the group folded back in on her; the demon stepping up to block janelle’s view. “see? you were doing so well~ you are your own person, girl...an individual. her equal.”   
  
all these mixed messages from her brain to his lips to hers; it overwhelmed her as she shut her eyes- thrown back to the manipulation and the contempt, to the care and protection...it all floated around her temples like an emperor’s laurel crown..   
  
she didn’t have to think twice as she barreled herself past the demon who simply watched with a dark scowl on his chin; one that softly turned upside down into something manic and sadistic. 

he pressed his fingers together and snapped again; the sound hollow. 

>**<  
  
blood. was it his? hers? theirs? the blood of the all those they’ve ever been wronged by? approval? obsession? love? infatuation? yes.. all of that...the shining sanguine liquid that seeped from her joints and freed itself from her veins; the blood that stained their vest and her dress and his shoes; the blood that smeared on their faces; she gave up on resisting- ah; had given up from the beginning as she melted into it, slow...painful… a loving embrace of hate and adoration..   
  
she felt her heart skip a beat. then two...then four.   
  
and in her dizzy swirling gaze of despair and excitement...a hand entered her peripheral.   
  
weakly; she reached. upwards. towards the hand grabbing at her own.   
  
it all went dark after that. 

>**<

  
a sudden laugh that turned into a heart wrenching scream snapped him out of the daze.   
  
blood on his hands, blood on his face, blood everywhere.   
  
bile rose in his chest and he leaned against the wall; breath heavy.   
  
“i...killed...someone...else?”


End file.
